A Light in the Dark
by TrekkieWhovianSherlockianChica
Summary: A light in the dark. A star in space. A endless, fathomless, black space, but with one shining difference.


Part One: Escape

**I was only eight when it happened. I had not yet received my ring, and I was but a child. Maybe that was why I was targeted. **

**"Princess Luna! Come, we must leave, quickly!" The voice of my servant and old friend broke the hazy, thick mist of the dream world, waking me to the reality of my world's most tragic day. **

**Kolin's normally slicked hair was wild and curly, his pale skin whiter than normal, and his eyes held a great fear, one which I had never known. As a Lunian, I could communicate through telepathy and as Kolin pulled me from my large bed, I vaguely wondered why he had not awoken me through our private channel. I would later learn his mind had been seared and damaged so severely by the enemy that he no longer had telekinesis. **

**"What is going on?" I remember asking him. He had not answered me, only swung me into his arms and held me close. "Quiet young one," he had murmured. "You shall be safe. I swear it." **

**A sharp, green light now surrounded both of us and I marveled at the energy of his power ring. He wielded it with unwavering certainty and shot us through the rounded hallways seemingly faster than the Guardians themselves. By the time we flew from the entrance, I was trying hard not to scream. Even as a Lunian, I did not always have complete control of my over-powering emotions. **

**"Kolin, I'm scared," I whispered, just as he pulled to an abrupt stop and floated there, leaving me to wonder what the heck was going on. I lifted my head from the small place againts his neck and looked around. And nearly screamed despite my greatest efforts no to. **

**Over a dozen aliens floated there, held aloft by, not the green, pure energy I knew, but a harsh and murky yellow that I had only heard stories of. They all had mangled and destroyed faces, with sharp, long fangs and large, soft-ball sized eyes that were deep, black, and bottomless with an evil gleam that you could see if you studied them closely. **

**"Give...Us…" the one in front grinded out, his voice deep and guttural, as he pointed a gnarled and long finger at me. I shuddered. He grinned, long fangs dripping blood and gleaming. "Go away!" I tried to scream. It came out as a whimper that I could not control. Kolin held me closer. I tried to burrow my way closer againts him. "Over my dead body." He said calmly to the face of the beast. I flinched, expecting the worse. The beast only growled. "Alright," He snarled, then pounced, his legs bending and extending to push him off the ground and towards Kolin and I. Kolin tensed and flung me from his arms, catching me in an energy bubble, then lashing out at the monster. **

**"NOO!" I screeched, my small hands pressed againts the green energy in a futile attempt to reach him. No one seemed to hear me. I watched in helplessness as Kolin took blow after blow, for my safety. A single tear runs down my face. "No…." I whisper inside the small bubble. **

**Kolin falls down, and I wince. No. No. No!**

**The alien pulls back, his claws ready for the killing blow. **

**Time slows to a stand-still.**

**I tense. **

**My eyes widen.**

**Kolin glances back at me, his eyes sorry and soulful. The creature attacks. I scream.**

**A flash of blinding light, and the energy bubble pops. **

**I fall to the ground, landing hard on my back and I cry out. The minute I manage to sit up, all I see is a pulsing green light, and twelve, small floating figures. The Guardians. They float there, doing seemingly nothing, when the monsters roar and start pounding the ground with their fists, clawing up large clumps of dirt and mud. They clutch their hands in pain and I join in with the Guardians, sending as much power as I can through my telepathy. The creatures howl, then disappear in a light that is not quite as blinding as the first. **

**I do nothing at first, but soon the numbness of what just happened catches up and I scramble to Kolin. **

**He lays on his back, bloody and torn. I lift his head and place it in my tiny lap, stroking his hair. **

**"Kolin…" I whisper, my voice thick with emotion. His eyes flutter, and his hand moves to mine. "Take it…." He chokes out, then he lays still. **

**I cry, squeezing his hand. And I feel something. I slowly open my hand, to reveal a small green ring, laying on my palm. **

Part Two: With This Ring

**"No! Luna, flank to the right!" I flew close to the high-domed roof and brought up an energy shield. The blast of a green missile exploded againts it and I quickly fired back, my energy building until it unleashed againts my opponent. I formed a fist, ready to attack again, when my ring beeped. **

**_"Lantern of sector 1338. Recharge, capacity down to 12%." _**** I stopped short and held a hand up. "Gotta recharge. One second Kenai." Kenai nodded his insect form head and dropped to the ground. I quickly opened my confined pocket dimension and reached my hand into the watery green portal, pulling out my power battery. I held my hand, ring-first, to the battery and was instantly held in place as it charged. **

**_"Charging complete," _****The ring says, and I slip my power battery back into the portal. "Okay. Ready." I jump into the air and get ready to deliver another blow, but Kenai doesn't follow. "I think I'm done, Luna. I'm tired." He says. I nod. So was I, I was just too full of it to admit it. I cut the energy off and the weapon disappears as we both fly from the room and above the open streets of the planet. **

**"See ya later, Luna." Kenai says. I only nod and continue on my path towards space. **

**Space is cold. That's pretty much the only description humans can think of. Space is black, a void that you cannot escape, to humans at least. To the Green Lantern Corps, space is a tunnel of unimaginable time and room, a passageway to other worlds that only we can access. To us it is freedom. **

**All these thoughts race through my mind as I zoom through space, my arms outstretched as if I could touch the stars. **


End file.
